


The Long Night

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-06
Updated: 2002-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the future, Clark is 23 years old and he meets another Lex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Night

## The Long Night

by bitmaxmouse

[]()

* * *

by bitmaxmouse 

Disclaimers: Characters aren't mine, 'cept the little girl (i'll name her later). 

* * *

"Are you ready?" Clark asked as he adjusted the camera on the tripod. 

Lex nodded nervously, looking around Clark's apartment. Lex was wearing a silk shirt adorned with jewels of all sorts and he wore tight vinyl pants that hugged him like a second skin. He was sitting on Clark's couch, rubbing his hands together; a nervous habit he had never been able to get rid of. 

Clark cleared his voice and started talking, "So tell me about your self Lex Luthor?" 

"No, just Lex, I'm not really a Luthor anymore." 

Clark could tell Lex didn't want to talk about the situation so he dropped. 

"So, tell me about where you're from." 

"It's pretty bare, earth use to be a really beautiful place, with so many natural things; like this one. Then they came, and they used up all of earth's resources. They changed a lot of things so that they'd feel more comfortable here." 

"Who is 'they'?" 

" The Kryptonians" 

Clark gulped. " I thought the plant Krypton blew up" 

Lex laughed, "I wish." 

"So what happened to the humans on earth?" 

"We were turned into slaves. I mean, sure Kryptonians are very intelligent and they could have made robot servants. But at heart they are a much more aggressive species. Humans used to think we were horrible, speculating how we would try to dissect any alien that came long. Compared to the rest of the Universe, we're the most peaceful species there is." 

"What about you?" 

"I became a slave too, well one of the higher slaves." 

"Higher slaves?" 

"...." Lex paused and sighed. "I was a concubine." 

"How did that happen? I mean wasn't your father a billionaire? Wouldn't he have...?" 

"No. He sold me as a bargain that he could keep his life and status. The master thought I was 'attractive' so he made that deal with my father. I would have thought my father would have refused... damn bastard. All he cared about was himself." 

" So, how did all this happen?" 

"You mean earth being taken over?" 

Clark nodded. 

" About 20 years ago a spaceship came, carrying a Kryptonian baby. The Kryptonian's original intention of sending him here was to safe him from the destruction of Krypton. But, Jorel found a way to prevent Krypton's demise. At the same time, the baby's parents realized that their son would be much stronger than humans. So they sent him here, they figured the humans would worship him and treat him like a God. In his spaceship, there was a key card that responded to the alien baby's DNA. It gave him information about Krypton, it sent a signal to Krypton incase it had survived the destruction and it also gave the baby a command to take over the earth. Twelve years later, after years of hiding in the Kansas woods and once the boy had access to all his powers, he started to take over the Earth. First he destroyed the major cities, he killed all the major leaders and businessmen, paving the way for Krypton to take over. And that's how Earth was taken over." 

Clark was silent, he felt guilty and sad at the same time, but one question kept nagging at him. "Who was your master?" 

"You were." 

Clark's jaw dropped, "What?!" 

"You, in my world, you're name is Kalel the Purger. You were the one who enslaved all human kind, and it just happened that your father, Jorel, was a such a genius scientist that Earth was taken over in no time.... And I can't believe that I'm in another world asking the person I hate the most, to help me." 

Clark stood up and paced around the room. "I- I ... What did I do to you that made you hate me so much?" 

Lex rolled his eyes, "Being a concubine to a vicious Kryptonian is no fun. Not only that, he enjoyed testing daddy's little experiments on me. I was turned into a female for a year and it just happened that he also... ummm..." 

Clark looked over at the little girl sitting at his dining table eating a plate of cookies with some milk. 

"You mean she's..." 

Lex sighed, "Yeah, she's mine and Kalel's daughter. He was going to sell her to a whore house when she was 'of age'. She's a smart girl and she figured out what was going to happen to her. I doubt that she 'accidentally stepped through that portal in the lab." 

Clark sat back down in his chair and turned off the camera. "This is hard to absorb.... I still don't understand why you trust me." 

Lex glanced over to Clark, "You're a good person, after dealing with so many Kryptonians and humans in my life, I can genuinely say, you and my daughter are the only people I can trust." 

Clark laughed nervously, "Jesus Christ..." 

Lex rubbed his mouth and realized he had smeared his purple glitter lipstick all over his hand. "Can I use the bathroom?" 

Clark waved his hand, "Sure, It's over there." 

Clark heard the faucet going. As Lex washed the make up from his face he started to talk again, "Kale... I mean Clark, I was wondering, why do you wearing those ridiculous glasses?" 

Clark yawned as he glanced over at his digital clock that read one a.m.. 'This is going to be a long night.' 

* * *

FEEDBACK!!! please?


End file.
